The new cultivar, tested as FIO9624-11, is the progeny of a cross made by Shahrokh Khanizadeh between ‘L'Acadie’1 and the selection SJ8916-1×Pink Panda. ‘L'Acadie’ is a June bearing strawberry cultivar (Fragaria×ananassa Dutch.) bred for Eastern Central Canada and more specifically for Quebec growing conditions. ‘L'Acadie’ is noted for large, firm fruits, moderate resistance to leaf diseases, partial resistance to red stele (Phytophthora fragariae Hickman), and keeping quality of several days after picking or maturity in the field. The selection SJ8916-1×Pink Panda has been used as parent for several years due to its hardiness, fruit quality and disease resistance in non replicated trails.
The cross took place in 1996 at the Horticultural Research and Development Center of the Agriculture and Agrifood Canada Research Station in St-Jean-sur-Richelieu, Québec. The ‘Saint-Laurent d'Orléans’ strawberry was asexually propagated by runners at the Agriculture and Agri-Food Canada sub-station in L'Acadie, Québec and extensively tested at the same location, where it has been tested since 1997. It was further tested in semi-commercial sites by Les Fraises de L'île d'Orléans Inc. in Saint Laurent, Île d'Orléans, Québec, Canada and by private partners, Meiosis Ltd in Kent, UK. ‘Saint-Laurent d'Qrléans’ is now an established and stable cultivar.